


In Which A Wedding Goes Through Albeit Not Quite As Planned

by Zee_McZed



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Incest, Lime, Marriage, Politics, Request Fill, Unexpected turnabouts, relatively short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_McZed/pseuds/Zee_McZed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says most everything you need to know. Elsanna fluff. A request fill for Masterfifty on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which A Wedding Goes Through Albeit Not Quite As Planned

The church had no objections. Small wonder; the faith of Arendell had never wandered far from the animism of the old blood. It had just adopted the iconography and broad strokes that were considered acceptable by the outside world; two women being wed was nothing to them.

The family had no problem with it. Which was the second thing that Elsa had hoped would happen. The ruling family of Tomos was notoriously passionate and fickle; surely they would have had some problem with Elsa requesting a daughter to marry instead of a son - and yet, the king's youngest sister preferred women. 

And all of that - all of that would have been meaningless if not for the fact that Elsa didn't actually dislike the Duchess Marie. She was poised, and energetic, and - dare she say it, even sexy. But she didn't love her... she didn't know her well enough to love her. She snorted. Maybe it'd be something she'd grow into. Or maybe she'd just... find love in an affair. Like in all the old historical novels...

She shook the thought off as the priest rapped on her door. It was time. She smoothed out the dress - svelte, midnight blue, and regal - and exited the small dressing room. 

The church was full. Completely full. Elsa's heart leapt up into her throat. She wasn't used to this, and - she could almost feel the ice welling up in her hands. She wouldn't, of course - she was better than that. Stronger than that. The panic didn't own her anymore. But... it... almost felt as nerve-wracking as the coronation. 

Maybe more.

She didn't see Anna. 

Her sister had been furious when she'd told her there was nothing more that she could do - that the wedding would have to go through. That it was for the good of the kingdom, the good of their people... and Anna would hear nothing of it. 

She couldn't blame her, but it still hurt. 

And then the pipe organ started to blare, and - and there she was. Her bride. She couldn't see her face - the heavy white veil obscured everything - but - wow. White satin and silk, the skirts flowing and full, the corset snug and trim, white lace coquettishly covering the area that would have been bared about her cleavage, up to her neck. White opera gloves, so that only a hint of shoulder was seen - and most of that was obscured, again, by the veil. She really did look incredible... and... and wow. It... made her hips look fantastic. Wider, more womanly than she'd seemed in anything else. 

Amazing what a good tailor did. 

She took her hand. The priest walked them through the ceremony; the vows, which would end with a confirmation from her, and from the duchess. She knew it in her sleep, and had to stop herself from mouthing the words along with the priest. To have and to hold, to love and cherish....

"I will." The words felt heavy. Like they hit the ground as soon as she spoke them. She... felt... wrong. Like this wasn't what should have happened. Like she should have been anywhere but there. The panic rose, and - 

"I will." Elsa's mind stopped. That... was not the duchess' voice. 

"Then by the power vested in me by the High Church of Arendell, I pronounce thee... wed." The priest closed the heavy tome. "You may... kiss." He was tripping over the lack of gender-specific words, it seemed, but had done a fairly smooth job. Elsa stared at the bride a second, shaking her head, and lifted the veil, and - 

And she was being kissed. Deeply. Passionately. With a zeal that demanded a return. And - she - knew that kiss. Her hands met Anna's cheeks, and held her there as the kiss rolled on... and... as they parted, the church erupted into applause. 

And all Elsa could think of was "how?" 

"...Well, it took some doing..." Anna quipped, barely audible over the organ and cheers. Elsa winced - she hadn't realized that had come out aloud. "Marie had to, er, be convinced that I wasn't just kidding, and then she got on with her brothers and had THEM talk to her parents, and -"

"Congratulations!" One of the crowd clapped Anna on the shoulder. Her husband laughed a deep, resonant bellow.

"If you're at the reception, we're going to be very disappointed in your performance!" 

"HA! Ha, y-yeah! And, ah -" She cleared her throat, continuing. "And anyway, they kind of... agreed to cement the treaty without the marriage? So-"

"So - y-you arranged... all this..." 

"Yeah." Anna beamed. Elsa just smirked, shaking her head. 

"You... never cease to amaze me." 

"Hey, what was I supposed to do?" She squeezed her hand. "Let you go? Not happening... not ever." To her shock, they passed the duchess - who was beaming and clapping the same as the rest of the group.

Elsa realized, rather quickly, that she'd have to discuss things with her directly. This wasn't the sort of thing that she could just gloss over with a few words to Anna... 

They hadn't bothered with a bridal carriage. It was traditional, but the church was a short walk from the castle gates - so it wasn't a calm procession back to their home, but a breathless scamper, through the crowds of people, all of whom were showering them with rice - and very few of them looked shocked. Maybe they just couldn't tell it was Anna. Maybe they knew. Maybe... Elsa realized she'd be second guessing it for weeks, until the truth of the matter sorted itself out. 

She also realized that despite the diplomatic disaster this was sure to be, she was completely... totally... happy. 

The doors closed. 

Anna was still giggling incessantly as she nearly pulled Elsa up the stairs. Towards her room - and Elsa yanked back, shaking her head. 

"Anna-"

"Hey! C'mon... it's a little late for-"

"No, I - shouldn't I be the one to carry you over the threshold?" Anna's eyes widened a little. She knew, at that moment, that tomorrow she would be terribly sore from smiling so hard. She nodded. And while Elsa was not a large woman - not twiggy, sure, but slender - she had no problems with bringing Anna into her arms; opening the door was still a slightly awkward affair, though. More a swift kick and stumble through than anything else.

And she was in Elsa's arms. And she smelled so... very... good. And before the door was closed, Anna was smothering Elsa's neck with kisses, and she nearly collapsed into bed, and stared at her sister.

Her bride.

She shook her head again, meeting her gaze. And finally, she couldn't hold it back anymore. 

"How? Really, just... how did you manage it?"

"The duchess did most of the work, really." Anna shrugged, reaching over to squeeze Elsa's hand. Elsa returned the gesture, shaking her head. 

"But how did you convince her...?" Anna laughed. 

"Uh... that was kind of the easy part. She's pretty observantish, you know? And, ah..." She was looking for how to put it delicately. Elsa knew that look pretty well. "Well, after I blew up at you that last time, she... asked if we were lovers."

"She knew?"

"Yeah. Asked me point blank, no warning, just BAMMO. I... couldn't... deny it, you know?" Elsa's face burned. She nodded. The physical angle had never manifested fully, but - that was the term. "I didn't say 'yes' either, though. And then she just... said that she knew that you'd never look at her the same way you looked at me. And... she... is a REALLY good hugger."

"Do I need to get jealous now?" Elsa groaned. Anna just dissolved into a puddle of giggling, leaning in and kissing her again. Not a long kiss, but long enough. "Ugh... and how did you get it by the priests? I mean, we're..."

"Great-great-great grandpa Ulik." 

"What?!" Elsa sat up halfway, incredulous. "How did a dead relative....?"

"He took the throne at thirteen. And, uh... married..."

"...the dowager queen." His mother. Elsa knew the history, she'd just forgotten that detail. 

"So it wasn't like there wasn't a precedent. And with THAT taken care of, I just had to do a little backdoor politicking-"

"Is that a word?"

"Close enough. And now... I think you've worried about this for too long." Anna slid up, hands caressing Elsa's shoulders, and kissed her once more. This one lingered. Rolled. It was passionate, the kind of kiss that turned into another, and another, without any really clear definition between them. It was a kiss that said one thing clearly: "I'm yours." A kiss that could well have turned into something far... far more physical - but Elsa still pulled back after some time, shivering and breathing heavily.

"...are we going to the reception?"

"Let `em wait a while." Anna whispered. Her hand tucked into the top of Elsa's dress - and she stared deeply into her eyes as her gloved hand brushed over a pert, erect teat. She was already excited. That... that was good. That was really good. And then Elsa was pulling her gloves off, and whispering into her ear, her breath like an ocean breeze.

"I think I want you a little more naked than that before we start."

"Yeah, we're not gonna show up to the reception at all..."

"I can deal with that."

\--

"For a man that showed up with a reindeer, you dance well." Marie laughed, spun about and back into the husky fellow's arms. Kristoff just smirked. 

"You should see how he dances."

"Now you're just putting me on."

"I'd never dream of it. I mean, not until you've had at least another two glasses of wine, and then I'm obliged to try."

"The fish in a barrel rule?"

"Exactly." He laughed. "Y'know, I didn't think you'd be asking me to dance...!" 

"Why? You didn't have a partner, you're... roughly my age..."

"I thought your preferences ran the other way."

"Oh, darling, just because I came here to court-"

\--EEEEELSSAAAAAAAA~!-- Her head snapped up at the echo, barely audible over the band and the other revelers. She coughed. "Well, that. Doesn't mean I can't have eclectic tastes." He just shook his head.

"I don't suppose you'll be sticking around, then?"

"I might find a reason or three to do so. There's still a treaty to hammer out..." 

And not three tables away, amid a group of trolls, little Soren nudged Pabbie. "C'mon, pay up." For a second, he was silent - and then the venerable old troll handed over a few bits of crystal from a pouch. 

"Honestly, how was Elsa not the first one we heard? Don't tell me you told Anna about the bet..." The little troll just cackled, and the party continued, most of the guests oblivious.


End file.
